Coffee
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Renji accidentally serves Byakuya some spoiled coffee. He pays the consequences. Explicit yaoi lemon smut oneshot byakuya/renji renji x byakuya


Poison- byakuya x renji - coffee

Summary: Renji accidentally serves Byakuya some spoiled He pays the consequences.

**WARNING: This story contains gay sex between two males and is not suitable for children 14 and under.**

* * *

It was about that time of morning where Byakuya would wake up, get dressed, and make his way to his office.

Renji would usually provide his coffee or morning tea, depending on the day. Today, he would get coffee, to help him stay awake while he worked on endless paperwork.

But Renji hadn't been paying attention when he made it. He'd been too busy thinking about the dream he had about his captain.

His dream had consisted of having his beloved captain take him up against his own desk.

He'd always liked his captain a little more than a lieutenant should, but he couldn't help it.  
The man's beauty was astounding. He was absolutely stunning.

Even though he looked feminine, he was very masculine in more ways than one. It was absolutely sexy to Renji. But he knew they could never be. He knew Byakuya would never feel the same way.

And he'd learn to accept that.

But the only way he could be together with Byakuya was in his dreams and so, he tried to dream of him as often as possible.

Little did he know, today would be the start of something new.

He knocked before entering Bya's office. "Goodmorning, Captain Kuchki. Here's your coffee. " he said cheerfully.

Byakuya politely greeted him, looking up from his work for a moment.

He smelled the air. Something was definitely off...the coffee didn't smell right.  
But it was very early in the morning, maybe his nose wasn't as efficient at this time.

Renji placed it down at the edge of the desk and then waited for further orders.

The raven haired man took it without looking up from his paperwork and then examined it carefully.  
He saw nothing wrong with it so, he decided to take a large sip.  
Once he tasted it, he immediately spit it out as if astounded.

His reaction was unusually dramatic-for the stoic byakuya at least - and so sudden Renji was startled.

"S-sir? Is there something wrong?"

Byakuya's face became very red and he panted quietly.

Renji thought it was from anger. He'd never actually seen the man angry.

Byakuya closed his eyes as if to calm himself. But he wasn't able to calm his voice. "I had _specifically_ asked you to throw out those old coffee beans and to retrieve new ones, and until that task is completed, to serve me tea." When he opened his eyes, Renji saw something that was unfamiliar to him. A look in his eye he'd never seen before.

"Are you okay, captain?" He hopped the potion he put in the coffee wasn't killing him or effecting him wrongly.

Byakuya himself didn't know if he was okay. That spoiled coffee did some things to him.  
His face was red because he was blushing, not angry. He was panting because he was already on the brink of orgasm and was hard as a rock.

"You should've known better. You need to pay attention. Punishment will take place."

"But Captain! It was an honest mistake-"

"Come here, Renji. "

Gingerly, he came around the desk to his captain's side. With his finger, he motioned for him to stand in front of him, which he did.

"Kneel." Obediently, he did, confusion in his eyes. Renji was now slightly under the desk.

He scooted the chair in, trapping his lieutenant under the desk.

He could see the man's large length tenting up in his pants. It made his heart speed up.

Was his fantasy finally coming true?

He watched with excited anticipation as Byakuya pulled himself out of his uniform and wordlessly presented it to his worker.

Renji didn't want to seem like he had been awaiting this day forever, so he pretended to gasp and sound shocked.

"Captain! W-what are you-"

"Since when have you ever questioned your superior, Renji?" His deep, satin like voice sent shivers down Renji's spine.

"Just do as you are commanded." He pulled his head close to his length.

"Suck." He told him. Renji didn't hesitate after that command. He placed his hot mouth on his bosses manhood and lightly sucked on it as Byakuya continued doing his paperwork from up above.

The man could get used to this. It was quite pleasurable...and so taboo.

Bosses were never supposed to have sexual relations or relationships with the worker.

He loved the thrill he got from doing this because of the very high chance of being able to get caught at any moment.

But he wouldn't tell anyone that. He'd simply try to convince someone -mostly himself- that this was solely for Renji's punishment.

Renji sucked on it lightly, never having sucked a dick before. But he had practiced on popsicles and a few other things during his free time so that if this day ever came, he would be ready.

With a few curious licks to start, he went from the base, flattened his tongue against the underside and slowly made his way all the way up to the head, where he wrapped his slick tongue around the head for a moment before pulling it into his mouth and sucking lightly.

Kuchki ran his fingers through his red hair and bucked his hips involuntarily. He had to say, Renji was doing a phenomenal job.

He spread his legs wide and pushed the man's head down further onto his long length.

Sighing in pleasure, he made Renji's head bob with one hand while pushing his hips up and watched as the skin not covered by his mouth, became slick with saliva.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Of course he had to let them in.

"Come in." He called quietly.

He couldn't keep the blush from appearing on his face but he did keep his expression calm.  
He closed his legs slightly and sat up in his seat.

"Yes, what do you need?" He was even able to keep his voice steady.

Renji actually didn't like that. He figured, hey, since he's already in trouble, he might as well cause a little more, right?

He sucked it harder and _harder_, turning the skin an angry red and throbbing.

"We need a few papers to be signed and a few contracts looked over and a few arrangements of..." the man droned on but the captain could hardly pay attention.

Renji released him with a sloppy wet sound and then eagerly lapped at the slit and any veins along the underside.

His breath heightened and he shifted in his seat. Renji was pushing it. At this rate the secret would be blown.

"What do you mean the arrangements haven't already been made?"

"Well..."

"When do you need all these signed and looked over?" The one getting sucked off asked testily.  
He went cross eyed for a moment when Renji sucked at a particularly sensitive spot on his length and the man looked at him curiously.

"I need these signed right now and these looked over by the end of the day." He tried to pear over the desk as he placed the paper onto the desk but he scooted his chair further under the desk.

For arousing suspicion, as a means of punishment, he forced Renji's head all the way down to deepthroat him and held there.

But that made things worse because the redhead swallowed _hard_ around him and made Byakuya's voice tremble and stutter.

He released the lieutenant's head and pulled his dick away from him.  
With a pout, he chased after it, wanting it back into his mouth.

Once he got close to putting it back in, Bya would pull it away again.

So he bit his captain's finger who winced and barely held back a yelp.

"Are you alright, sir?" The man asked.

He relaxed his face. "Yes, yes. I think something bit me, is all."

Renji snickered quietly to himself and went after the man's balls since he still didn't release his juicy cock from his grasp and started licking them in long strokes and even going as far as to take the whole think into his mouth and suck gently.

"O-ohhhhhh..." Byakuya moaned, then covered it up by adding. "How has your day been? Fought any Espada as of late?"

He began to sign his name on the paper but due to the situation, his hand was shaky and unsteady. His signature was sloppy and looked unprofessional.

Renji wetly released his sack and while the man was distracted, tried to suck his dick again. But just as he moved his head, Bya shoved his head back down near his ballsack and held him there.

He glared up at the man as he nibbled on his sack.

"A-ah! N-nngh -no doubt they're up to s-sssss-o-ohhhmething!" He was losing it. He was losing it bad.

He quickly scribbled out the rest of his name and then quickly said. "Okay! I'll have these papers returned to you by the end of the day! Bye bye now! Have a safe journey!"

The man took his time picking up his items, eyed the captain suspiciously, and then walked out.

The person finally, _finally_ left.  
Byakuya peered down at his lieutenant, a stern look in his eye.

By his shirt, he yanked the boy from under the desk.  
"How dare you make matters worse while I'm conversing to another subordinate? How dare you try to make a fool out of me."  
He wasn't truly angry. He somewhat enjoyed that whole fiasco.

Before Renji could even form a thought on how to respond, he roughly bent him over that desk.

"Oof!" Renji complained. Byakuya prodded at his hole. Without much warning, or lubrication, he stuck his fingers inside of him. He wasn't very pleased at all.

"You're loose..." Byakuya said, as if accusing him off being a whore or something.

Renji was almost offended. "I was..." his voice trailed off and it was then Byakuya knew.

"You were fingering yourself while you sucked me off? Ha." He gave a small chuckled and placed his

"Why is that so funny?"

"Because you're totally a _slut_ for me. " he pushed him into him sharply, slamming right up against the lieutenant's prostate almost immediately.

He gasped and cried out hoarsely.  
"Byakuya! Fuuuck!"

"You watch your mouth." Byakuya warned.

He took him vigorously, mercilessly. The desk creaked, shuffled and groaned under the weight and force of the two grown men.

Kuchki was screwing him so hard, he thought his pelvic bone would break.

He fucks much harder than he fights and that was saying something.

Renji couldn't help but to moan and curse in pleasure. He even began throwing his ass back to meet his harsh thrusts.

The black haired man liked the way his hole sucked him in and clung to him tightly. It felt wonderful, there was no other feeling in the world like this. He had to let out a few moans of his own.

_'His flushed, sweaty body nearly matches his red hair'_ Bya though.

Speaking of his hair, he took out the device that held Renji's hair in a pony tail and watch as his long crimson locks splay all over his back and shoulders.

Byakuya loved his lieutenants hair.  
The bright color attracted his eyes and he always felt the need to touch it.

He hated that it was always in a pony tail. oh, how he wished Renji would wear it down more.

But at the moment, it was used to pull Renji's head back so that he would arch his back, resulting in Byakuya being able to get deeper into his tight hole.

But now he was being much too loud. He was hurting his ears. So he let go of his hair and used his now free hands to cover his mouth.

"mmmmf! Nn! Ah! Ah! Ahhnn!" He moaned, though his moans were muffled by hands.

The harder he screwed the redhead, the tighter his hole got, the closer they both got to orgasm.

Renji felt him twitch inside of him. He felt that thick, hard length that was pummeling his insides, _twitch_. He was happy that he was bringing him to orgasm. That was an accomplishment he never thought he'd reach.

As he listened to Byakuya's ragged breathing and sexy moans, his balls tightened.  
With a ragged moan of his own, he came all over the carpeted floor, tightening around Byakuya so hard he came inside of him, flooding his insides to the very brim.

After some time had passed, and they both got their breathing under control, very tiredly, the captain sat in his seat and examined the mess he made of Renji.

-  
After they cleaned up, Byakuya lectured him.

"You should pay attention. Obviously the coffee was spoiled. One can tell just by the way it smelled. It smelled funny when you walked in with it."

"Y-you knew it was spoiled and you still drank it?" Renji asked, incredulously.

Byakuya looked down as if he was more embarrassed than ashamed. "I've been ...wanting ...this for a while."

'_But I didn't know how to ask for it and don't know how to say what I'm feeling.'_

"I was waiting for the right time." He explained.

Renji smiled and hugged his leader, who was so shocked by this at first he didn't react.

But after a small while, he Hughes him back, making the redheads heart soar.

He couldn't wait to go further with his captain. But for now, this will do.

He'd definitely need to plan more things that would earn him punishments.

But would Byakuya fall for them?

A few days later, he screwed up Byakuya's morning drink again, purposely, to see how the man would react.

One sip, and he spit it out.

Renji had been excited when he was told to come closer once again.

But all of a sudden, Byakuya punched him and threw him literally out of the window.

Renji lay dazed in the grass. How in the hell did that go so wrong?

"After you finish fixing up my window, you will be assigned 5 stacks of paperwork and you will scrub my bathroom floor with a toothbrush. Is that understood?"  
He called from the broken window.

Renji groaned. "Loud and clear, captain. "

He guessed each trick only worked once.

That only meant he'd have to try harder next time.

* * *

How was that?


End file.
